1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a folder type mobile terminal having an improved coupling mechanism that simplifies the assembly process and is space efficient.
2. Description of the Background Art
Due to the fact that larger display liquid crystal screens can be installed on the folding section of a folder type mobile terminal, such terminals are popular and in growing demand.
Especially, a dual LCD type folder type mobile terminal has been developed in which an LCD is mounted on an outer side of the folder and another on the inner side of the folder.
The folder type mobile terminal includes a main body having a circuit board installed therein and menu buttons and dial buttons provided on the front face thereof, and a folder rotatably coupled with the main body and having an LCD attached on the inner face and an outer face thereof.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of the folder of a mobile terminal in accordance with a conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a front view of the folder of the mobile terminal in accordance with the conventional art.
A conventional folding portion (i.e., folder) includes an upper cover 102 forming the front exterior of a terminal, a lower cover 104 coupled with the upper cover 102 and rotatably connected to a main body (not shown), and a circuit board 112 inserted in the inside upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 and having an auxiliary LCD 106 mounted on the front face thereof, a main LCD 108 mounted on a rear face thereof and depending on design a receiver 110 mounted on one side thereof.
A front window 114 is attached at an outer side of the upper cover 102, and an auxiliary LCD pad 116 is attached at the inner side of the upper cover 102. A rear window 118 is attached at an outer side of the lower cover 104, and a main LCD pad 120 is attached at the inner side of the lower cover 104. A hinge connecting part 122 is formed at one side of the lower cover 104, which is rotatably connected to the main body. The upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 are engaged by a screw 124.
The engaging structure of the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 will now be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4.
A screw engaging part 132 is formed at four corners of the upper cover 102, so that a screw 124 can be engaged therewith, and a screw insertion part is formed at the four corners of the lower cover 104, into which the screw 124 is inserted.
A metal ring 138 with a spiral line formed thereon is formed at an inner circumferential face of the screw engaging part 132, so that the screw 124 can be engaged therein.
A cap 130 covering the screw insertion part 134 is inserted into the screw insertion part 134 of the lower cover to cover the screw insertion part 134 in consideration of a design after engagement of the screw 124.
The assembly process of the upper cover and the lower cover of the conventional art will now be described.
The metal ring 138 is inserted in injection-molding of the front cover 102 to be fixed at the screw engaging part 132 of the front cover 102. After the circuit board 112 is disposed between the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104, the screw 124 penetrates the screw insertion part 134 formed at the lower cover 104 to engage with the metal ring 138 fixed at the upper cover 102, and then the cap 130 is inserted into the screw insertion part 134 of the lower cover 104, thereby completing the assembly.
Since the screw engaging part and the screw insertion part are formed for a screw engagement at the upper cover and the lower cover, they occupy much space in the covers and thus space utilization is degraded.
In addition, since the screw 124 should be engaged after the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 are arranged in a facing manner in the assembly operation, the assembly process is complicated, its assembly time is lengthened, and productivity is degraded. Especially, due to the screw engagement, the cap 130 is limited to the circular shape, limiting designer aspects of the folder.
In addition, since the metal ring 138 should be inserted for the screw engagement with the upper cover 102, the working process is complicated, fabrication cost is increased, and productivity is degraded.